Orphaus
Orphaus (オルファウス) is a playable character in Zill O'll. Regardless of the player's choices for the main story, he joins the protagonist's party at the end of the game. He returns in the prequel as an ally NPC for Areus's party. Due to Nemea's fame, adventurers became aware of Orphaus's quirky hut and his hobby of raising stray cats. Too baffled to approach it, they label him as the "Owner of Felidae Manor" (猫屋敷の主人) as a result. Role in Games Orphaus is an alias for the leader of all elves in Vyashion, Parshen (パルシェン), and is one of the eldest of their entire race. Like other elves, he often resides in forests to avoid losing his immortality and his serene nature. Aware of many cosmic and malevolent deities within the land, Orphaus lives as a hermit in Wiseman's Forest to watch over them. During his walks, he watches over many lifeforms and saves those who are suffering. He only leaves his forest dwellings to combat the arcane evils which awaken from their ancient slumber. His age is not specified, but he has implied to have been alive for thousands of years. Twenty-six years before Zill O'll, he heard Nemea's cries from within his dead mother's womb and used his magic to grant the child life. Soon afterwards, he took in the abandoned Kheryuneia. Orphaus raised both orphans within the safety of his forest. Nine years later, Orphaus sensed Nemo's awakening into the mortal realm and journeyed to Aquirus. Lufaye was weakened by the demon when he had arrived and Nemo was heavily wounded. Orphaus used this chance to overpower the demon and transformed him into a harmless cat. With the demon robbed of his dangerous magics, the elf took Nemo back to his hermitage. The group of four lived as a family. Orphaus joined Nemea's quest to topple Balor and is accredited as one of the heroes who defeated the tyrant. TRINITY portrays him as a supportive yet unimportant figure for the battle, but Zill O'll instead notes that he was an imperative member for defeating the demonic army surrounding Ancient. Orphaus recovered the Soul Sucking Ring, one of the demonic Weapons of Darkness, during the conflict. He returned to his hermitage upon the battle's end to ensure that the accursed artifact would not fall into wrongful hands. Five years later, Orphaus senses Argyleshire's awakening. To his dismay, he arrived too late to stop the demon's robbery in Meace and worries about the demon's experiments with the artifacts in her possession. Returning to his home, the elf receives a visit from the protagonist. Witnessing the infinite soul he/she possesses, he gladly offers his assistance to him/her. He suggests that they find the Forbidden Chalice to get him/her motivated to start their adventure, which the player may or may not choose to do for him. Throughout the early segments of the game, Orphaus offers his crystal to instantly teleport whoever the protagonist desires into their current party and occasionally offers exposition for the world's lore. Nemea later visits Orphaus's hut to retrieve the Soul Sucking Ring. Rather than fight his son for the artifact, he transfers his soul into the body of a recently deceased cat near his home. Whilst in this form, his daughter takes over his previous responsibilities for the protagonist. When Nemea disappears into a portal to another dimension, Orphaus explains his son's possible whereabouts to the protagonist and gives him/her the directions needed to save Nemea. As they travel to Dark Gate Island, his true identity is revealed to the protagonist by Shali. Alternatively, his identity can be spoken at an earlier time by Juspbros if the protagonist chooses to recruit Aoife. The elf reverts to his original form when the crisis of Ulugh's resurrection is averted. Sensing the evils within the demon infested Ancient, Orphaus offers his assistance to liberate the city. After the final battle, he hints that there are still many other evils lurking in the world. For now, Orphaus congratulates and thanks the protagonist for using their infinite soul to save Vyashion. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Orphaus hushes his children's concerns for the protagonist's trip beyond the Vyashion continent and encourages him/her to believe in himself/herself. He promises to greet him/her warmly for his/her inevitable return. As a callback to the beginning of the game, Orphaus blesses the protagonist's voyage as a "journey of freedom". Character Information Personality TRINITY presents Orphaus as a wise and calm advisor. While these traits are a part of his persona, Orphaus tends to hide his secrets behind a coy smile as he ages. There are times when he seems to hold the answers to every puzzle, yet he carefully measures his words as if to avoid revealing too much to his listeners. An enigma to many yet respected for his whimsical charm and wisdom, he is accepted as a trustworthy advisor. Unless there is an immediate threat from the forces of darkness, Orphaus lives his days in peaceful leisure. He rarely raises his voice in anger and doesn't believe in the elves' fanatic racism. Optimistic and hopeful in their capabilities, he wishes to protect those living in the light. He quaintly jokes with his guests and gently offers shelter to the wounded. Orphaus humors anyone who chats with him as he is eager to hear Vyashion's current events. Due to his soft voice and effeminate mannerisms, many people initially mistake him to be a woman. Insults from demons and other agents of darkness invokes him to show his cynical aggressiveness. The snappy comebacks he has for Nemo's hostility towards him are endless. Voice Actors *Trevor Devall - English voice *Hirofumi Nojima - Japanese voice Fighting Style Orphaus joins too late into the game to dramatically alter his stats, but he is arguably the strongest magic caster when he joins. He is the only character who has the Union Spell set automatically learned. Since he has every spell set and magic reliant skill available to him, Orphaus can manage as the only sorcerer in the party if the player desires. He is an ideal choice if the player wishes to view multiple endings with their final party, since he has no affinities with the protagonist and cannot alter the end results. infinite's system of allocating earned Soul Points grants him the option of learning any skill for players who wish to give him more versatility. He fits the mage stereotype with his low health and defenses, however, so it may help to have someone occasionally defend him from normal attacks. Gallery Orphaus-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Orphaus-cat-zilloll.jpg|Cat portrait Orphaus_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll artwork __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters